User talk:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart
Welcome Hi, welcome to NightClan Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart/Hello, NightCla page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mistybird (Talk) 22:26, October 15, 2012 Hey Icy! IRC is where we can all chat--a lot like Chat, actually xD I'll leave you a link: you just enter a nickname (Icy, Feather, etc), write the weird words, and join! I'll look out for you :) http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-warriorcats-nightclan [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 22:34, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I need to have dinner, give me 30 mins COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 00:34, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Feather! I'm on now! COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 00:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm on now! Do you like mah new sig? Behind my Cloak Lies untold secrets... 21:06, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm on feather. Sorry it took me so long! Behind my Cloak Lies untold secrets... 22:50, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy! I was just gonna ask if your cat, Snowstorm, will be my new cat, Lightspirit's, mate. She is a queen but I need a mate for her. I decided that Snowstorm would be a cool cat and would fit. Get back to me! Thanks! UW Huskies Rule!! :D 04:56, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't know for hopw long, but I am on now! I am A survivor! 02:53, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello, its Gingerstripe. I have put my post on the Join The Clan again. Happy? ^.^ . . . . Friendies? :D ~Gingerstripe Here is the picture! :D Here it is. Here is the sisters! :D [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Why don't you...? [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 22:54, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Robo will try! But since I have the iPad it might be slow for me to respond n'all "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 22:59, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hazelclaw - pale ginger she-cat with large paws and blue eyes. Do whatever you want, as long as it's not gross. I like evil, not gross. And wings are cool. Like, bird of prey wings. Okay, okay, I don't want spooky so much as I want it to look like something out of mythology. ;D [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 02:49, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I think I am the only one online :p But I will be waiting :D "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 22:43, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Feather come back!!! Robo needs you... <3 "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 02:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Do you want them together or apart in your pic? "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 03:56, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Here zey are: "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 17:38, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Your last edit was on December 1st. Since that was over three weeks ago, you're recieving a warning: Unless you reply to this message within the next five days, your characters will be moved to StarClan and placed for adoption. After replying, any characters that aren't RPed within the three days after will be moved without notice. For more information, or if you have any questions about this, please comment on my blog. Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,']] eh? 19:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 05:50, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Adderpaw is yours Feather :D HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME IN MY TIME OF AWKWARDNESSS....and I rped 21:04, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Feather. XD We do, and I think the anon might ''have been Rainbow who forgot to log in. Idk, but thanks for telling them. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 16:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I would love to but I am about to go to bed. <3 maybe tomorrow? User: Ash622 School is back D: But at least I am wrestling! :D 07:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) OMIGOD SORRY I FORGOT! I'll go do that now :P What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:46, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Here's the face! [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] The admins had some discussion on your request to become an admin, and we finally decided to make you a Apollo, and give you the power to add cats that have been requested on JTC and make their pages =D congrats, Feather, you deserve these rights! What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, for the kit names, I came up with, *looks at list* Forestkit, (in honor of Forest) for a she-cat, Hazelkit, (I loves da name Hazel) for a she-cat, Runningkit, for a tom, Mosskit, for a tom, and Im letting a friend decide the other she-cat. I LOVE the she-cat's names but I really want Mosskit.... *weeps* Six kits? LOL. Like mmy new siggy? [[User:Mistybird|'*team riding in coach's car*']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Jimmy Fieldmen (Brett Marx): If you're so great, how come you never made it to the major leagues?']] [[Mistypaw|'Coach Morris Buttermaker (Walter Matthau): Contract Disputes.']] [[Dusty|'Jimmy Fieldmen (Brett Marx): Uh huh.]] Really? Why? Did HIMG say so? I feel so stupid now :P [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 19:52, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I have to go to bed in a few, sorry :( What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:47, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorta. You? :p Chat? User: Ash622 School is back D: But at least I am wrestling! :D 04:27, March 14, 2013 (UTC) You're in big, big trouble JK, JK. This is actually a message of extremely good tidings. So, you might've seen Robo's blog saying she was giving up her admin status. And with all the new users, we obviously need a full staff board, so Misty and I have come to a unanimous decision. You are now a full admin with full rights and status on NightClan. Congrats! :D Rainy Talk Blog 22:51, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpelt Can you please add my cat, Tigerpelt? I posted him in "Join the Clan" a while ago but he is still not up. Please respond when you can. PrimevalIsAwesome (talk) 01:17, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for everything,and sure I'd Love to get to know you too! =) -AngelNightclan 'Question' Do you just post whenever and wait for somebody to reply or wait for someone to come and RP along with them? I am never certain about that... Thanks! Banannibo Hello? Hello? I've been looking around and I think that this wiki is really cool. I've been thinking about joining. I've noticed my user name doesn't really look similar the others, will that be a problem? Could I please be told how to join the clan? I will follow the rules, they are not too hard. Invader Scipy (talk) 23:49, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Icy, do you want to RP in the nursery? I am super loney right now. And I have a sig now (YAY!! :D) [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawkmask] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 I am amazing...] 00:18, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Maybe... Is it possible if I can join this wiki? I searched around here once during the incident... thing... and I'm pretty interested. 03:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Mmkay, IRC? [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Hey. I wanted to chat with you about Unnatural but Im really busy with Hw right now :( --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 01:53, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Where aaaaaaaare you? You have been gone WAY longer than brb. EXPLAIN YOURSELF! [[User:Spottedpool599|'I'm Spotty.']][[User blog:Spottedpool599/RP character drawing requests|''' That's not a bad thing']]' to be.' 02:22, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Same here, and I can't get on chat it's not letting me, and I don't have a cat yet, I made one though.Cynderheart (talk) 17:39, April 26, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart It takes to long to load, the only chat that will work is thetwilightsagarpwiki.com twilightsagarpwiki and thanksCynderheart (talk) 17:45, April 26, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart u wanna talk on the Roleplay wiki u founded? the wiki i want you to go too hello icewrathxfeatherswirlxcraneheart please check out tanglestar's quest on warriors fanfiction wiki, its on chapter 5 but not done! ~nightpaw,silverfrost Cynnie (Cynderheart) was here Hey Feather, u wanna RP with Whiteheart?Cynderheart (talk) 14:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart AKA Cyn, Cynnie, and Cynder HALP There's a user on Fanfiction.net, MoonShineStar101, who's been stealing WFW stories. And posting them on fanfiction.net. They copied Robo's Quest_of_Courage in here and a bunch of others, too~ Mmm... not that I'm expecting you to do anything about this, but... yeah, just wanted you to know~ You know, inform an admin/person with... authority (?) about this~ Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Hey, Icy. I'm going to get on chat I in a little bit since I'm fixing my uniform for tomorrow. Btw, I saw Arti's blog on WFW so tell Jet (if she's on) that I saw an will do something about it. --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 01:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Um, Icy? You haven't been on lately Are you okay? You don't have to answer I'm just wondering. [[User:Spottedpool599|'sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know']][[User blog:Spottedpool599/RP character drawing requests|' Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go']]' They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me''' But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity 17:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Ginger Ice, I wanted to tell you that there is a problem in my family-so maybe I won't be on much. It starts to feel that my brother is starting to see through me-to go to his friends and talk-and not give me a second glance. {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 12:14, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Your songfic is finished :3 {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 08:39, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Why are you thinking bout leaving? I see... We were just kidding around, y'know... Well, it's ultimately your choice. I'd never leave, guys! <3 Its alright now, Rainy, Ice. I making a songfic(i love them) for you two. <3 :3 Don't worry! {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 15:07, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm assuming that, since you commented on the BBNC blog, it's admin approved? [[User:Tanglefrost101|[[User:Spottedpool599|'sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know']][[User blog:Spottedpool599/RP character drawing requests|''' Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go']]' They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me''' But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity 22:35, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Try reloading that happens to me sometimes. [[User:Spottedpool599|'sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know']][[User blog:Spottedpool599/RP character drawing requests|''' Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go']]' They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me''' But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity 00:10, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, then One, do not roleplay yet. I will. and Two, here you go: :) Redstorm - russet (or reddish-brown) tabby tom with amber-brown eyes. : Personality - See Hurricanestorm Strikebird - pretty, dainty long-furred calico and white she-cat with turquiose-colored eyes. : Personality - It can be a mix of Tornado and Strike (mine's) descriptions on my WFW user page. Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 00:26, May 23, 2013 (UTC) K I'll start to rp, but then I have to brb since I have to shower. Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 00:36, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat isn't working for me :( Plus I can only stay for a few minutes more. --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 03:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC) K. Bye o/ Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 03:25, May 23, 2013 (UTC) SUPRISE SUPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRIIISSSSEEE ICY! I went around on cat makers and made Shockwave! NOTE! THE CAT MAKERS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFULL OWNERS LOTS OF LOVE FROM YOUR LOVING I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 01:35, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Ginger AGAIN YESSSS!! I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 04:56, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Ice? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 07:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 22:20, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Here is Solarpaw and Sapphire! Sapphire is the one being hugged. Its hidieous. Lineart to their rightfull owners Solarpaw to Ice :3 Sapphire to me I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 05:32, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Idc. Take all my cats, kill them off. Idc about them or this place anymore.-Silver I would love to but I can't. I just got back from 8th grade promotion/graduation ceremony and dance. I am goin to bed right now actually xD I was checking up NC though and noticed Hailpaw was doing the quest not Hailstorm and it bugged me :P Maybe tomorrow Icy!! User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 05:22, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Are you there? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 05:23, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey! When shall we start DWF? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 01:22, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Requests Can you remove my cat, Prince, from the loners and rogues section? Creekstone12 (talk) 23:49, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Creekstone12Creekstone12 (talk) 23:49, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Can you also help me make a signature? (I dont know much about wikis) Creekstone12 (talk) 23:49, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Creekstone12Creekstone12 (talk) 23:49, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I feel like such a bad person but... Hey Feather? Well... you know that blog I made a while ago, for admins? I still can't find the last time you made a cat page that wasn't your own... :/ Like, I get it if you're busy, but... please get back to me ASAP. :) Rainy User Talk Blog 13:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC) That's okay, Feather! :D I get that you're busy, and it's fine. Plus, the latest archive for Join the Clan, and the actual Join the Clan page, are great places to look for cats that need to be created. I'm sorry if I bothered you needlessly. <3 Your family come first, of course. Rainy User Talk Blog 21:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Just message me when you're back :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|'' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' like that']] YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] NightClan Radio Your song is playing on NightCan Radio! Enjoy! I'd like to come back to chat right now, but alas, I must wait about another 30 minutes as to avoid being suspicious... -~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 04:35, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I await you on chat~ ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 05:13, July 14, 2013 (UTC) YOU LIKEY MAI NEW SIGGIE? Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 08:34, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Its Floatie, I changed my name. I heard about the Night and turtle thing, Sorry I was gone for so long! I LUV U! (NOT IN A GAY WAY!) Icy, I need Oakkit's description. Thanks. :) Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:57, July 18, 2013 (UTC) RP WITH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE please :3 22:17, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I realized that I completely forgot to tell you that we should roleplay SkC tomorrow since Stoneheart is expecting Northrain's kits now. So, we now need to discuss the number/names of kits. XD --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 03:50, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Holy crap Feather! :O Thanks for doing all of that. And you're right about the name things - our Clan is huge now and we cant have popular names taken up. I shall see about the messages ASAP, though Misty usually handles that. '''Rainy' User Talk Blog 14:08, July 26, 2013 (UTC) you in the NC picture This is how I drew you :D http://bogeycroatia.deviantart.com/art/Feather-388696591?ga_submit_new=10%253A1374946131 Is it okay? Anything in what she looks like, that I should change? I only do the outline btw. I think Misty, Crys and Jet are in charge of shading and coloring. I just do the outline because coloring it is not my job! Would you like fries with that? 17:34, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I can't get on chat! D: Anyway, are we still roleplaying? --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 00:35, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Fierysky and Icybreeze's Kit Name: Coldkit Rank: Kit Appearance: Soft, silver-coated tom with emerald green eyes and elf-like ears. Personality: Mysterious, friendly, secretive, kind, playful. History: Clanborn. Family: Fierysky (Mother), Icybreeze (Father), Other Siblings Extras: None -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 19:35, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Yay for Crane! *huggles* How did it go? Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 15:25, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Just a reminder of how much I love you :3 Signed- Annoynomous. (Ginger XD) Hey, so I made this cat, Gingerpaw, and I was wondering if you wanted it to be Gingerstripes and Dawnbrook's son. Let me know. Love, Ginger I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 13:28, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I shouldn't, but for a little while. :3 I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 19:04, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Join me on chat when you can =D Or if I'm not there, message me. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 22:30, August 7, 2013 (UTC) We need to talk ASAP about various things... Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 18:56, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Psst! Over here! This is for you. I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 15:37, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Um, hello. If you are currently on the wiki, plz approve my characters. sorry if i sound anoying, but im kinda getting nervous. Ashtail127 (talk) 02:32, August 22, 2013 (UTC)Ashtail Um, sorry sorry 4 making pages on my cats, i you want me to delete them, tell me. oops, i cant actually delete them. Ashtail127 (talk) 02:24, August 22, 2013 (UTC)Ashtail Chat's glitching terribly... Actually, NC in general is lagging... Cowboy, take me away 00:11, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I hate my life, and I hate my forgetfulness, and I hate my asshole-ness, and I hate that I don't have very many edits, and I hate that I am overall crappy admin. Congratulations on 4 000 edits, though, I'm really freaking jealous >.< Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 03:43, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Why was Ninja banned? Because frankly, I've only heard one part of the story and I don't think admins should be treated higher than the rest of the other users... Not to mention the fact that a week seems harsh... 22:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) DID YOU FALL FOR GINGER's LITTLE PRANK? DID YOU? XDDDD I never left, dahling. GINGEwho<3 you 23:05, September 7, 2013 (UTC) And Ginger does love you. come le back on chat. Like le new sig? GINGEwho<3 you 05:11, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello? Can you reply to my question above? Sorry if I'm bugging you. :p 23:45, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Heyo Feather! THis is a message for tomorrow's contests. For tomorrow, you must remember that, 1) For the first comment of your thread, please write in bold RPing Contest Thread. Thanks! And have fun! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 23:50, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Come talk to me while I've got 15 minutes... Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 02:31, September 24, 2013 (UTC) You suck... Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 02:46, September 24, 2013 (UTC) DUUUUUUUUDE Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 00:16, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I love you. Bye. Oh, and I joined the Gay-Straight Alliance, so SUCK ON THAT. I do love you, I just despise your opinion on the matter. And don't worry; you're the not the only one who is going to get harrassed by me. >:D Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 00:12, September 26, 2013 (UTC) hey, we need to decide on a siggie for our parnter contest. Or art. IDK GINGER who<3 you and Misty who beat Ginger 23:36, September 27, 2013 (UTC) sure, why not? :3 GINGER who<3 you and Misty who beat Ginger 23:41, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Get Eevee onto WaveClan please. Tell her that WaveClan and her Deputy awaits. 19:25, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Server: Dogs Death Okay. So some asshole decided to enemy me and then kill every single one of your dogs, minus the protected ones, and... That led me to power up my blade. Power Blade II, Power Bow, Power Suit. It's all up to me to avenge them. I'm fighting my hardest against PIGGYrape... 13:44, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ICEH *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart *CHAT * 19:23, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Icy please come back/ I FEEL LIKE IT'S MY FAULT Meep Icy come on ASAP, we need to get Moon's memory back~ 03:44, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ICY ICY ICY ICY CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT 08:19, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Come back! Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 00:48, November 14, 2013 (UTC) He said I look pretty today, and I almost slapped him... help xD Also, I that was after I said I'd kill him with a pitchfork. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 18:15, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm not even going to apologize, because I was expressing a personal belief of mine, which really isn't completely different from yours, but that's not the point . I made the smallest joke and it wasn't even dirty, i thought you guys could handle that, i thought you could laugh at that. That's not why I came here, though, I came to tell you that I was done, you didn't give me a chance to conclude before you ditched chat, so just please come back because I actually still want to talk to you, I just thought you guys would find my joke about desperate guys amusing. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 06:58, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Old Fashioned ;) I'm totally flattered that I'm one of your best friends on the wiki <3 I was just saying what I believe, and I support your beliefs about pre-marital sex, I just think that you should expect it will happen at some point, especially with a guy you intend to marry (which you often do, when you choose to date them). My argument there is done. I'm sorry that I upset you and your stomach~ Love ya~ Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 18:11, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat, please? I'm begging. I'M ON MY FUCKING KNEES, BEGGING. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 01:46, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Look, I know I'm not your favourite person at the moment, but... Could you please at least ban Lizard from chat? He hurt me and betrayed my trust and I don't want him to get away with it. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away' 05:02, November 22, 2013 (UTC) TROLOLOL! BACK! I AM BACK~ ''GINGER who<3 you 13:50, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Chatzy Get on it, before I end up killing myself. 02:42, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Fifty-one cats, Feather. Niiiiice. xD --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all 19:12, November 24, 2013 (UTC) How to make a chapter via Watty Okay, first, go to your story, and copy and paste Chapter 1 (or whatever chapter) Then open le new tab or something, go to my works on Watty. Notice on the right where it has all those links? Click new part. Name your chapter (chapter 1, chater 2, chapter 46575848339 etc.) Then paste your chapter into the space, and publish it. You can edit it later. Do this for each chapter. Sorry if this is confsuing, I suck at explaining things. [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|''I'm Not Perfect]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|...But I'm as close as it gets!]] 23:44, November 24, 2013 (UTC) I-Icy,,, Pls get on chat. 00:50, November 25, 2013 (UTC) RPing Contest Hey! RPing contest starts now at blog right here, and make sure your partner gets his/her cat in to me before you two start RPing. If you have any doubt about dates, go back to my blog to check. Have fun! [[User:Cchen3|'Even '''if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 23:47, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Are you still looking for Japanese music? I'd suggest Bakusou Yume Uta by Diggy MO' :D coughitotallydidnotfindthatthroughsouleatercoughnowaynohowcoughhack Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 00:38, December 4, 2013 (UTC) I tried Icy http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Winxclubfan1/I_tried........#comm-42523 I tried to rival your admin comments Did I do okay? 14:54, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Do you seriously have 53 characters? O.O Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 08:21, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Sooo This is shitty long. Dun kill me, but I need the details. *Gingerstripe JETTICUS BRB *Jetfeather has joined the chat. *Jetfeather has left the chat. *Jetfeather has joined the chat. *5:58Jetfeather Sorry my wifi sucks... *So I might disappear and not come back 'till tomorrow or something *Nonetheless, *GINGERITIS * *5:58Gingerstripe BACK *gingeritis? *5:59Jetfeather *5:59Gingerstripe I AM A HAPPY DIEASE!m *Loudclaw has joined the chat. *5:59Gingerstripe cant spell disease *5:59Jetfeather I can't remember what my personal nickname for you was... *5:59Gingerstripe LOUD *5:59Jetfeather Ohai, Loud~! *5:59Loudclaw* Loudclaw enters Hypermode. *NightClan shall fall. *5:59Jetfeather I might disappear soon, 'cos my wifi is essentially a phone's hotspot, so... *Mmm *5:59Gingerstripe oKES! *OKes *5:59Jetfeather Try not to destroy NC while I'm still active? *5:59Gingerstripe Okes *Shure *6:00LoudclawWaveClan will dominate... *6:00Jetfeather xP *Maybe affiliates? *Like I proposed in my compromise *i.e.: *User blog:Roboflight/The Nightly#comm-42521 * *I'm too wifi-starved to really think straight, sorry *6:01LoudclawOh you RELYYYYYY on your WiFi don't you, Jeeeeeeet? *6:01Gingerstripe mkay! Well I am really starved. *In real life ono *6:02Jetfeather Aaand, is chat lagging, or dead? O.o *6:03LoudclawDead. ** Loudclaw drops a Power Bomb by Jet's feet *6:03Gingerstripe Dead *Jetfeather has left the chat. *6:03LoudclawOne down *Jetfeather has joined the chat. *6:03LoudclawOne to go. *6:03Jetfeather Huh, so that was my wifi ** Jetfeather shuffles away *And no, I don't /rely/ on my wifi *6:04Loudclaw* Loudclaw already exploded it *6:04Jetfeather I just worry too much about you *:\ *6:04Loudclaw* Loudclaw just came down here for the shampoo, a paper plate, and toilet paper *6:04Jetfeather Which I should really stop doing, what with how many times you've allegedly killed me/blown me up, but yeah *6:04Loudclaw* Loudclaw not in any particular order *6:04Jetfeather xP *Like I said, I miss chatting for hours way to much *6:05LoudclawI KNOW WHAT SEMEN LOOKS LIKE *6:05Jetfeather Mhmm *6:05Loudclaw* Loudclaw slaps hand over mouth *6:05Gingerstripe mew *6:05Jetfeather * Jetfeather gives Loud a pie on a paper plate ** Jetfeather gives Ginger a cake *x3 *6:06Gingerstripe :D *6:06Loudclaw* Loudclaw transforms Ginger and Jet both into catgirls *6:06Jetfeather ... *6:06Loudclaw* Loudclaw says that the spell is irreversable *EnderCursty has joined the chat. *6:06Loudclaw* Loudclaw enables the- *6:06Jetfeather ENDER *6:06LoudclawYOU. *6:06Jetfeather *Louddd? *6:06Loudclaw* Loudclaw transforms Ender into a catgirl ** Loudclaw enables the Phazon Suit *6:06Jetfeather This is Ender, my friend IRL *6:06LoudclawOh yeah? *6:07Jetfeather Yep *6:07LoudclawSo. *You two are acquaintances. *6:07Jetfeather We went to the same school, until I had to move to Australia (which was this week) *Yep *English is her second language, so excuse her~ *6:07Gingerstripe yes, mew. *6:07Loudclaw* Loudclaw thinks that NightClan is being overrun by chicks *6:07Gingerstripe *ahehe* *6:07Jetfeather Well, duh *xP *6:07LoudclawWhat is her primary language? *6:08Jetfeather Chinese~ *6:08LoudclawAnd yours? *6:08Jetfeather ;D *hm? *EnderCursty has left the chat. *6:08Jetfeather English is my first *6:08LoudclawSTRANGE *6:08Jetfeather And Cantonese is my second *6:08LoudclawI THOUGHT YOU WERE JAPANESE *6:08Jetfeather Well, first-point-five *I learnt cantonese first, but I'm better at English than canto by far *... *Duuude *6:09LoudclawMy plan *6:09Jetfeather You crazy? My dad kinda dislikes (coughchokehatespastaackcough) Japan *6:09LoudclawTo split NightClan up into bits *6:09Jetfeather ... *6:09LoudclawForcing them to take havens on other wikis *6:09Jetfeather So you wish to stir up drama? *Hmmm *6:10LoudclawNinja initiated it. *6:10Jetfeather I can't let that pass, if I want to be a good admin *6:10LoudclawHave I stirred anything up yet? *No. *6:10Jetfeather So... *You want to destroy NC completely *Yep, sounds like drama *6:10LoudclawNobody cares about me. *6:10Jetfeather :| *6:10LoudclawThey want me dead. *6:10Jetfeather Well, I care about you *6:11LoudclawBullshit. *6:11Jetfeather Well, then, can you explain why I worry about you and NC in general irl? *6:11LoudclawNinja told me specifically that she wants me GONE. *WaveClan is my one haven. *6:12Jetfeather Nowadays, when I think of NC, the main users who come to mind are Robo, rainy, Ninja, Icy, Tanglu and you *6:12Gingerstripe catagories. *6:12Jetfeather Care to explain? *And reaaaly? *6:12LoudclawMe *6:12Jetfeather Why would Ninja want you gone? *6:12LoudclawBecause I'm always on. *6:12Gingerstripe catagoring cats. Whut, me? *6:12Loudclaw...Because, *I screamed at her. *And, in PMs with Icy *I called Brighty a bitch (She was unfortunately on JM with Icy at the time) *6:13Jetfeather ...Any other eligible reason? *6:13LoudclawWaveClan. *6:13Jetfeather i.e.:? *6:13LoudclawIt's been deserted *6:13Gingerstripe well. dinner is calling... *6:13LoudclawAnd I want members on *BUT *When I ask *6:13Jetfeather @Ginger: Okayyy~! Cya, then~ *6:13LoudclawI get kicked or banned *6:13Jetfeather hm? *What happens--- *Oh *Hmm *Well, that's not good *6:14LoudclawNo *6:14Gingerstripe bai *6:14Jetfeather Usually, when I try to advertise something, I just slide it into the conversation... *so I was kinda brb, and I saw some weird things, and.... *If I'm exaggerating or just mislooking then tell me, thanks! <3 ''GINGER who<3 you 10:34, December 11, 2013 (UTC)